Conventionally, there has been known a particulate measurement system which measures the amount of particulates such as soot contained in exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine (Patent Documents 1 and 2). This particulate measurement system generates ions by means of corona discharge, electrifies particulates contained in the exhaust gas by means of the generated ions, captures ions not used for the electrification of particulates, and measures the amount of particulates contained in the exhaust gas on the basis of the amount of trapped ions (in other words, on the basis of the amount of ions used for the electrification of particulates and not trapped). The amount of trapped ions correlates with the amount of ions used for the electrification, and the amount of ions used for the electrification correlates with the amount of particulates contained in the exhaust gas. Therefore, the particulate measurement system can measure the amount of particulates contained in the exhaust gas flow from the amount of trapped ions.